POV
by natvalls
Summary: What would happen if Edward had returned to Bella at the middle of New Moon?


Edward's POV

That was it. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Since I left her, in that static situation, a few months ago. Even tough I was going after Victoria, for Bella's life sake, everything I wanted was to come back to her arms. Everything I wanted was to say that everything I told her was a lie; that I can't be without her. I never could, and I'll never be able to.

Despite all of my father's, my mother's and my brother's requests, I wouldn't give up going after Bella... one last time.

_I'm getting tired of asking_

_This is the final time_

_So did I make you happy?_

_Because you cried an ocean _

_When there's a thousand lines_

_About the way you smile_

_Written in my mind_

_But every single word's a lie_

I left the Denali house around four o'clock in the morning of an ordinary Tuesday. I ran as fast as I could, to reach my final destination. I ran and not even the wind was fast enough against my will to see Bella one more time. I didn't want to meet her right away. I didn't want to blow my disguise of not loving her to protect her. Seeing Bella get hurt would be the end of everything pure in me.

When I realised, I was around Forks forest, but almost at the boundaries with La Push. The people from La Push weren't very glad with our existence. I was about to leave the borders, when I suddenly saw Bella's friend, Jacob Black. He was distracted, singing some Quileute song. And, for my surprise, he was thinking of her. My Bella.

He was happy to see Bella on every day of that week. He was now thinking about how she was the first time she entered his door. It surely was not the memory I wanted to see.

Bella, who was already pale white, was transparent and anaemic. Sadness ran through her eyes in a manner that ought to freeze the heart of every one who could stand look at her desperate situation. Even my non-pulsing heart wasn't able for such a personal pain. Everything was cold, even for my marble skin. Everything was grey, even tough I couldn't live out in the sun. Everything was lifeless, even for a vampire.

Was all this sorrow created by my incapability of dealing with the nature of my own species?

_I never wanted anything to end this way_

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change _

_But you said it don't matter _

_I'm looking at you from another point of view_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I __do _

My body twisted with the minor memory of Jacob's mind. I felt empty; desperate of my behaviour of going away. If I could travel back in time, I would never have let her go. In fact, I would have never begin my relation with her, because my love is too huge to have her and then let her go…

Bella's POV

Even with all the help from Jacob, I couldn't forget my love for Edward. He was helping me a lot after everything that happened, but grief was still in my soul.

- Jacob, - I said – thanks for being so nice to me. But I don't want to talk about… about him.

- I get it, Bells. But you need to understand. If he loved you, he would never have gone away like this.

- Stop it, Jacob! – I answered, beginning to have a nervous collapse. Crying. – I loved him. Actually, I love him, Jacob! I love him!

- How can you love someone who causes you so much pain?

_Is this a sign from heaven,/ _

_Showing me the light? _

_Was this __supposed to happen? _

_I'm better off without you _

_So you can leave __tonight_

_And don't you dare come back and try to make things right_

_Cause I'll be ready for a fight _

I ran away. I didn't want to hear the truth coming out of Jacob's mouth, because I knew he was right.

_I never wa__nted anything to end this way _

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey _

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change _

_But you said it don't matter _

_I'm looking at you from another point of view _

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do_

_Edward's and Bella's POV_

And how much I wanted to live in perfection…

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with __you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do _

_But I do _

_And you said it don't matter _

_**THE END**_


End file.
